ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
NickSplat 2017 Upfront
Think it about time that 90's Are All That should start airing shows outside the 90's era as well as anime series. They should also air movies after the blocks first airings. Mainly because the current Splat schedule is nothing but Rugrats and Hey Arnold. Not to mention they should do Nood bumpers since Cartoon Network is done with Noods years ago. Plus, the should air movies to rival to Cartoon Network, Discovery Family and Disney Channel. This will be a no-E/I rated block, BTW because E/I is why Nick on CBS declined. In addition, CatDog, ChalkZone, Yakkity Yak, Shuriken School, Tak and The Power of Juju and The Mighty B will move to Adult Swim. 1.) Because they're lesser Nick shows that nobody watches. & 2.) They are HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE for children. Shows in the 2017 upfront *U-Pick (Does Not Include CatDog, ChalkZone, Yakkity Yak, Shuriken School, Tak and The Power of Juju and The Mighty B!) *Doug *Rugrats *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rocko's Modern Life *The Angry Beavers *Bolts and Blip *B-Daman Crossfire *Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Sanjay and Craig (Replacing ChalkZone) *Breadwinners (Replacing Tak and The Power of Juju) *Kablam *Action League Now *Wild Grinders (Replacing Shuriken School) *Rocket Power *Tenjho Tenge *Cromartie High School *MegaMan: NT Warrior *Viewtiful Joe *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Shaman King *Bamboo Blade *Hamtaro *Saiyuki Reloaded *Mew Mew Power *Oggy and The Cockroaches (Replacing CatDog) *Ruby Gloom *B-Daman Fireblast *Medabots *Clang Invasion *Mr. Meaty *Catscratch *El Tigre *The X's *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Planet Sheen *LBX (Replacing The Mighty B!) *Leviathan: The Last Defence *Snow White w/ Red Hair *Sam & Max: Freelance Police *The Ripping Friends *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket *GogoRiki *Rollbots *Rocket Monkeys *Blue Exorcist *Boku No Pico (modified for television) *Dokuro Chan *A Certain Magical Index *The Girl Who Leaped Though Time *Fred: The Show *Marvin Marvin *AwsomessTV *Nick, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn *The Loud House *Get Blake (Replacing Yakkity Yak) *Regal Acaemey *Kuu Kuu Harajuku *Skylanders Academy *Lost Song *Welcome to The Wayne *Mysticons *True and The Rainbow Kingdom *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaian (English Dub) *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugian Victory (English Dub) *Bomberman Jetters (English Dub) *PaRappa the Rapper (English Dub) *Da Capo (English Dub) *Billy the Cat *What-a-Mess Movies *Heathcliff: The Movie *G.I. Joe: The Movie *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Good Burger *Flubber *Baby Guinesses *Inspector Gadget *Snow Day *Disney's The Kid *I Am Sam *Josie and The Pussycats *The Animal *The Trumpet of The Swan *Rat Race *Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas *Cardcaptors: The Movie *The Country Bears *The Tuxedo *Eight Crazy Nights *The Hot Chick *Johnny English *Elf *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in The Hat *50 First Dates *The Stepford Wives *Super Size Me *Sleepover *Shark Tale *Meet The Fockers *Christmas With The Kranks *Son of The Mask *The Pacifier *The Hickhiker's Guide to The Galaxy *Kirby: Fight To The Finish *Valiant *Chicken Little *The Pink Panther (2006) *The Benchwarmers *Disney's The Wild *Click *Little Man *World Trade Center *Cardcaptors: The Movie 2 *Even Almighty *I Now Pronounce you Chuck and Larry *Underdog *Mr. Bean's Holiday *The Love Guru *Eagle Eye *Igor *Four Christmases *The Pink Panther 2 *G-Force *9 *Planet 51 *The Last Airbender *Despicable Me *Megamind *Little Fockers *Gnomeo & Juliet *Rango *Fred: The Movie *Johnny English: Reborn *Jack & Jill *Arthur Christmas *Adventures of TinTin: The Secret of The Unicorn *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax *A Thousand Words *Foodfight *Fred: The Movie 2 *Wreck-It Ralph *Kingdom of Bassdom *Summer Wars *Tales of Vesperia: The Movie *Fred: The Movie 3 *Top Cat: The Movie *Despicable Me 2 *The Last Flight of The Champion *Oggy and The Cockroaches: The Movie *Free Birds *The Nut Job *Genie in a Bikini *Sex Tape *Alexander and The Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day *Ribbit *Strange Magic *Minions *Pixels *Krampus *Bling *Long Way North *Nine Lives *A.C.O.R.N.S.: Operation Crackdown *Albert *Top Cat Begins *Billy the Cat - One of the Guys *Billy the Cat - Cats can Talk Next Noods (Note: This section is under contrition) *Ricky-'Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy' *Stimpy-'The Ren and Stimpy Show and Adult Party Cartoon' *Lincoln-'The Loud House' *Mr. Blik-'Catscratch' *Blake-'Get Blake' *MegaMan.EXE-'MegaMan: NT Warrior' *Kirby-'Kirby: Right Back at Ya!' *Mechazawa-'Cromartie High School' *Joe-'Viewtiful Joe' *Crash Bandicoot-'Skylander Academy' *Ruby-'Ruby Gloom' *Hamtaro-'Hamtaro' *Metabee-'Medabots' *SwaySway-'Breadwinners' *Parker-'Mr. Meaty' *Mr. X-'The Xs' *Amy Cohen-'LBX' *Rivet-'Clang Invasion' *Jimmy the Idiot Boy-'The Ripping Friends' *Fred-'Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island' *Max-'Sam and Max: Freelance Police' *Shirayuki-'Snow White with Red Hair' *Tamaki-'Bamboo Blade' *Leviathan-'Leviathan: The Last Defense' *El Tigre-'El Tigre' *Index-'A Certain Magical Index' *Rocko-'Rocko's Modern Life' *Doug-'Doug' *Norbert-'The Angry Beavers' *Oggy - Oggy and The Cockroaches *Sanjay - Sanjay and Criag *Dudley Puppy-'T.U.F.F. Puppy' *Sheen-'Planet Sheen' *Meaty-'Wild Grinders' *Banana-'Pig,Goat,Banana, Cricket' *Gus-'Rocket Monkeys' *Henry - Kablam *The Flesh - Action League Now *Bolts-'Bolts and Blip' *Sumi-'B-Daman Crossfire/B-Daman Fireblast' *Mini Mew-'Mew Mew Power' *Morty-'Shaman King' *Shiemi Moriyama-'Blue Exocite' *Pico'''-Boku No Pico''' *Fred-'Fred: The Show & Movie Trilogy' *Marvin-'Marvin Marvin' *G-'Kuu Kuu Harajuku' *OttoRiki-'GogoRiki' *Spin-'Rollbots' *Olly-'Welcome to The Wayne' *Dragon Mage-'Mysticons' *Princess Grizelda-'True and The Rainbow Kingdom' *White Bomber (BBB)-'Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaian and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaian Victory' *White Bomber (Jetters)-'Bomberman Jetters' *PaRappa-'PaRappa the Rapper' *Digital Flip Camera-'Movie' **Male Jessica Spencer-'The Hot Chick' **Don Lino-'Shark Tale' **Reggie-'Free Birds' **Igor-'Igor' **Ribbit-'Ribbit' **Jackie Chan's Character-'The Tuxedo' **Barry Bearington-'The Country Bears' **Jack-'Meet The Folkers/Little Fockers' **Baby Avey-'Son of The Mask' **Vin Disel's Charater-'The Pacifier' **Mavin-'The Animal' **Even-'Even Almighty' **Valiant-'Valiant' **Polar Penguin-'Foodfight!' **Steve Carrell's Character-'Alexander and The Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day' **Gus Matthews-'The Benchwarmers' **Weebo-'Flubber' **Gadget-'Inspector Gadget' **Larry-'I Now Pronouce You Chuck & Larry' **Joise-'Joise and The Pussycats' **Buddy-'Elf' **Grinch-'Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas' **Cat-'Dr. Seuss' The Cat in The Hat' **Chicken Little-'Chicken Little' **Davy Stone-'Eight Crazy Nights' **Nigel the Koala-'Disney's The Wild' **9-'9' **Lem-'Planet 51' **Minion-'Megamind' **Rango-'Rango' **Ralph-'Wreck-It Ralph' **Dave the Minion-'Desipcable Me Films' **Top Cat-'Top Cat Films' **Hung-'Kingdom of Badassdom' **Surley-'The Nut Job' **Gnomeo-'Gnomeo and Juliet' **(Live-Action) Mr. Bean-'Mr. Bean's Holiday' **Otto Porkings-'The Last Flight of The Champion' **Arthur-'Arthur Christmas' **Snowy-'Adventures of TinTin' **The Lorax-'Dr. Seuss' The Lorax' **Pac-Man-'Pixels' **Evil Teddy-'Krampus' **Mr. Fuzzypants-'Nine Lives' **Mr. Bellwood-'A.C.O.R.N.S. Operation Crackdown' **Albert-'Albert' Noods & Bumpers See NickSplat Noods and Bumpers Promotions See The NickSplat Box New Athem The Japanese ending to the 1993 Pink Panther series. Poll * Click Here to vote